godeaterfandomcom-20200223-history
User blog:BeoBlade/GE:Sacrifice of Tomorrow - Chapter 11
GE: Sacrifice of Tomorrow - Chapter 11 - Beoblade side - Upcoming. Beoblade now is working alongisde Maxwll in order to find Arthur who gone insane, but Kazeshina that even got attacked by him dont wanna cooperate saying where he is. Patrick has go to Scarred Barricade while Beoblade and Maxwell went to a place very near to it. So, how have you been? Better we get check up with we gonna work together - Beoblade says, a little frustrated. I have killed 1059 Aragamis so far, 295 God Eaters and 10 Corrupted God Eaters, now I am working with a new girl and a weird guy, that's all - Maxwell said. Both got quiet on the way after that, Beoblade was wandering a lot about whose God Eaters he killed and Maxwell was curious of Beoblade's recent events in order to know who persons he will kill... A alarm was sounding, 3 Aragamis appeared infront of they, a Sekhmet, a Fallen Chi-You and a Hera apeared, when they look down, them did saw Aragami Corpses and understanded that those Chi-Yous were eating and thinks that Beobladee and Maxwell are trying to stole it. "I will get the Hera, you take care of the Sekhmet, stay alert for the other one" - Beoblade said and changed his God Arc for Pisto l and started to shot on Hera, Maxwell quickly said "You threating me like Alfred! I handle this!" and went with his God Arc to Sekhmet, both laughed a little but were focused on the Aragamis, the Fallen Chi-You was quiet, possibly waiting for they to finish. Beoblade started to use 0.0.1% of the Last Overdrive and got a lot more fast and powerfull, Maxwell didnt understanded what was that since he never saw Beoblade with that amount of power that he thought that were generated by Oracle Cells, what wasnt completely wrong but it mostly was the power of The 5 Doors. Sekhmet was a lot strategic, using 3 rows of attacks and a 2 seconds break, making a lot trouble for Maxwell, Sekhmety got a single slash in Maxwell's clothes, Maxwell then tried a different way for attacking him, he used Devourer mode on Sekhmet's legs and tried to prevent him from walking or running, that almost worked but luckly the Sekhmet got to scape, beoblade was with Hera a little down and turn off to see Sekhmet Here you go! - Beoblade said, he shot with his Devourer Pistol in the Sekhmet that got slower after that, Maxwell got time to do a decisive blow on him and after that, devoured it. Maxwell: Dont think I will say thank you.. beoblade: You welcome, now let's finish Hera! maxwell nodded and ran towards it with Beoblade (that changed his set to Longsword). Both went towards Hera, who recovered itself like 20% by the time lack that Beoblade helped Maxwell, Hera was a lot stronger than Sekhmet, both needed to cooperated even dont liking the idea, Beoblade was mainly attackin his back while Maxwell failing to attack his legs, Beoblade was again getting problems by the Last Overdrive and got slowerr while desactivating it, Hera got a decisive attack on Beoblade who fall down after it, Maxwell needed to attack it quickler while Beoblade was regaining stamina. Maxwell started acting like Sekhmet and got a 4 rows attack with 4 seconds break, Hera got a little dizzy by it and he managed to get a succeful kick on it's head, Maxwell then got his God Arc and got a full slash on it's head and decapitated it. Maxwell went to talk with Beoblade Maxwell: are you fine? I dont wanna to Fenrir think I killed you by nothing. Beoblade: Ugh... I am fine, what happned with the Fallen Chi-You? "Fallen Chi-You?" Maxwell asks, Beoblade got surprised by it but that quickly got answered when Beoblade stared at the Fallen Chi-You, who vanished as dust. Maxwell: Tom? Maxwell: TOM? Beoblade: Sorry, I just thought a thing. Maxwell: Pathetic. Maxwell and Beoblade got prepared to walk and find Arthur on their area, but quickly got a message over Maxwell's phone. Maxwell: WHAT YOU WANT?! Patrick: Chilly down. Patrick: Ugh... We got some stuff, Arthur is here! Beoblade: What?! (To be continued... In next chapter) Category:Blog posts